Automatic clothes dryers work by passing heated air around and through damp laundry to absorb moisture and carry moisture away from the laundry, typically by venting it through a duct to an outdoor environment. A dryer has a cabinet that encloses the other elements of the dryer, including a stationary housing or bulkhead, and a drum supported within the housing into which the laundry is placed. The drum defines a primary drying chamber and rotates on its central axis, tumbling the laundry within it. A heating element heats ambient air drawn into the dryer through an inlet, typically located in a rear wall or bulkhead, where the air flows through the drum and out an outlet, typically located in a front wall or bulkhead.